


Forfeit

by mystiri1



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystiri1/pseuds/mystiri1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you lose a bet, you have to pay up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forfeit

It seemed like a brilliant idea at the time. Well, actually Reno could say that about a lot of his ideas, especially those that occurred when he was drunk. But this was something he’d thought about while stone cold sober, more than once; it was simply that he’d never have done anything about it while sober, because he appreciated his balls right where they were, and having them shot off by a pissy, offended blond was not on his list of things he wanted to do.

As he laid back on the king size bed and watched Rufus strip off his clothes, he wondered whether this should be, either.

There was a determined set to Rufus’s jaw as he stared down at the redhead. It didn’t bode well.

“Look, maybe this was a bad idea. I mean, we were both drunk when we made that bet -”

Cold blue eyes narrowed. “Are you saying you don’t want to do this?”

Reno swallowed. Was there any safe way to answer that question?

Rufus looked down the length of his body. “It doesn’t seem like you’re unwilling. At least, this isn’t,” he said, climbing onto the bed and moving to crouch over Reno’s legs on all fours. One hand reached out to tease the head of his cock, and Reno bit his lip to stifle a moan. The gentle tease became a firmer grip as Rufus circled the crown with his fingers and squeezed.

Reno bucked a little, his head arching back as he gasped. “Fuck!”

“That is the plan,” Rufus said lightly. His tone hardened. “We both agreed to the bet, Reno, which means we both agreed to the consequences.” The edge in his voice hinted Reno should stop suggesting otherwise. Losing had already dented Rufus' pride.

So Reno lay still as Rufus moved up the bed, leaning over to fetch a bottle from the nightstand. Instead he enjoyed the view: the flex of powerful muscles as Rufus shifted his weight; a solid chest with only a smattering of chest hair, flat nipples a dusky rose against pale gold skin; and further down, the cock that hung between those legs, long and heavy, flushed a deeper rose. It swayed as he moved, something in the way it hung showing that it was already thick and hard with blood, and as he watched a drop of fluid beaded at the tip, falling down onto his stomach. He shuddered lightly as it hit.

“Something wrong?” Rufus purred, looking down at him.

Reno blinked. Looked up. “No. Not at all.”

“Good.” Rufus poured some of the clear liquid out onto his palm, then reached down and wrapped his hand around Reno’s cock. The redhead gasped; the liquid was cold, and startling against heated flesh. But Rufus had warm hands, and he rocked into the grip as the lubricant was gradually spread along his length. Then Rufus picked up the bottle again.

This time one hand wrapped around his own cock, while the other slipped between his legs. Reno moaned as long fingers slid carefully inside. His breath grew ragged as he watched the blond preparing himself. Rufus didn’t rush but took his time, carefully stretching his opening until he could slip three fingers inside, making a show of it. As he worked them back and forth, Reno decided that clearly he had had too much too drink, because there was no way this was real.

“What are you thinking?” Rufus asked as he withdrew them once more, and Reno glanced up to meet cool blue eyes. Rufus looked as unruffled as ever, and that just wasn’t fair.

“That this is the best damned wet dream I’ve ever had,” Reno admitted.

“Hn.” Rufus leaned forward, and pinched one of his nipples, rather brutally. Reno yelped. “You’re awake.”

“Bastard,” Reno muttered, one hand rubbing at the offended portion of his anatomy – not an action that really helped. Rufus was already moving on, lifting himself to rest above Reno’s erection. The redhead sucked in a breath as he grasped it, positioning the head against his entrance, and sank downwards.

Rufus was hot, slick and incredibly tight despite the preparations. Through a haze of pleasure, Reno caught a flicker of discomfort pass cross Rufus’ face, quickly hidden. He didn’t know if Rufus had ever done this before, and wasn’t going to ask; but it figured that his lover wouldn’t let on that he was uncomfortable, or even in pain. Too much pride. Or maybe arrogance was a better word.

It wasn’t easy, with Rufus now taking him in to the hilt, but Reno considered slowing things down, perhaps even taking a few steps back because Rufus wouldn’t admit if it hurt. But the blond looked down at him, a smirk curving his lips, and said, “I know you enjoy being the one who gets fucked, but I never figured you’d be such a passive partner when you finally got a chance at my ass. After all, this _was_ your idea”

Reno scowled, and flipped them over so that Rufus was on his back. “I’ll show you passive,” he growled, and pulled back to thrust in harshly.

Rufus arched back, a cry leaving his throat. His expression twisted in something between pleasure and pain as Reno immediately repeated the action, setting a hard and fast rhythm that was nothing short of punishing. If Rufus had any reservations it wasn’t apparent in the way he rocked up to meet him, the small sounds and exhortations he made lacking his usual eloquence while still conveying his intentions quite clearly.

Feeling the tension gathering at the base of his spine, Reno grasped Rufus’ cock and roughly jerked him off. He watched the white fluid splatter across his lover’s chest and stomach with satisfaction before following suit, spilling himself inside tight heat as inner muscles contracted around him.

Sometime later, Rufus said pointedly, “So are you going to get off me anytime soon?”

“You’re such a bossy fuck,” Reno complained, pulling out reluctantly and rolling to one side. “It figures that you’d try to be the one in charge even when you’re taking it.”

“And you’re such a submissive piece of ass,” Rufus retorted.

Reno smirked. “If I was, you’d be bored stupid.”

Silence fell.

Finally, Reno spoke. “So does this mean I get to do it again?”


End file.
